Missile defender
Let's blow some nuts! Gen1_Missile_Defender.jpg Firing |faction= USA |baseunit= |role= Anti-tank |useguns= Anti-tank missile launcher |usearmor= Low |hp=100 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=*Human Armor *Chem Suit Human Armor with Chemical Suits |tier=1 |trans= |cost=$300 |time=0:05 |produced= USA Barracks |req= |hotkey= M |groundattack=40 (Infantry Missile or Armor Piercing with Laser Beam) |airattack= |cooldown=*1000 *500 (Laser Beam) |armor= |airspeed= |landspeed =20 (10 if badly wounded) |seaspeed = |range=*175 *300 (Laser Beam) |sight=150-300 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |upgrades = Chemical Suits Advanced Training |ability= Laser Guided Missiles |structure= |notes = * Strong vs tanks * Weak vs infantry }} Missile Defenders were the somewhat euphemistically titled anti-vehicle infantry of the USA. Background Missile Defenders had a single principle advantage over their counterparts in other factions; their technologically advanced missile launcher. Missile Defenders could activate a laser sight, greatly increasing their rate of fire. When garrisoned in civilian buildings and Fire Bases, Missile Defenders could provide a solid defence against enemy attacks by land or air. When loaded into Humvee, Missile Defenders could be used effectively on the offensive (this tactic was often used by US generals early in a conflict). Abilities Upgrades Game unit The Missile Defender is the staple anti armor infantry unit for all USA Generals and is available for the same training time and price of the GLA's RPG Trooper and the Chinese Tank Hunter. Their laser range finder ability makes them a very dangerous threat to armor columns because of the high rate of fire and accuracy. Even a lone Elite Missile Defender can single handedly knock out two GLA Scorpion tanks or a lone Overlord with relative ease before it's destroyed or run over. In large numbers the Missile Defender is an extremely dangerous tool against any armour column or entrenched enemy. Their laser ability renders them practically invulnerable against large armour columns, and properly used against most base defenses they can do some serious damage in a very very short time. To base structures they're very dangerous. Although the Laser ability can't be used on buildings, their numbers alone are sufficient to reduce a small base to cinders within a few short seconds. They are very dangerous against aircraft as well. Game physics allow their missiles to continue to track and engage a fleeing target long after they've fired. In some cases, the aircraft will survive the initial strike, but they'll be shot down shortly after it reaches its airfield, often doing minor damage to the airfield itself. Up against garrisoned forces of missile defenders, an aircraft user should take extreme care using mass numbers of aircraft, as the splash damage from a few hits can shoot down multiple jets in one go. Strategy While in garrisons or in Humvees, the former provided protection and a range boost while the latter worked as a raider against armored columns. Laser guided missiles are recommended in bringing down aircraft. The increased fire rate is invaluable in dealing with heavy armor such as Overlord tanks. The laser guided missiles ability also slightly increased the Missile Defender's attack range, which can be used to take out deadly anti-infantry vehicles such as Quad Cannons from afar before they have a chance to fire. In large numbers, Missile Defenders can clear a base out in a short amount of time. An interesting tactic to use is a rather expensive and difficult one to pull off, but can reduce even a large base to ash in a very short time. Banking on the Defenders abilities against structures and the Chinooks ability to fly and drop cargo. Fill Chinooks with 8 defenders, and two more with Rangers, then fly them straight into an enemy base or through to the rear entrance of a base. Drop them all at once then force the Chinooks to bug out. Select the infantry and instantly you have a huge very powerful army. Rangers to kill infantry, defenders to pummel their armour and buildings. Counters Although Missile Defenders excelled in anti-tank and anti-air warfare, anti-personnel infantry would prove to outmatch them, with the latter easily gunning down even massed Missile Defenders without too much trouble. Selected Quotes Videos File:C%26C_Generals_—_Missile_Defender_Audio|Missile defender quotes Trivia * General Townes originally has his own Missile Defender dubbed the "Laser Defender". The voiceset can still be accessed through Zero Hour's sound archives. * When a Missile Defender uses the Laser Locking ability, the rockets are treated and look like tank shells. * Missile Defender uniforms differ in Generals and Zero Hour; in Generals, they wear the solid blue uniforms of the Rangers, but in Zero Hour, they seem to be wearing the M81 Camouflage uniform. * The Missile Defender's cameo depicts him equipped with a FIM-92 Stinger missile launcher, which is odd as the Stinger is designed primarily for anti-air warfare, not for use against armor. In-game however, the launcher wielded by Missile Defenders resemble the Mk153 SMAW (Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon) rocket launcher. * The Missile Defender is voiced by well-known voice actor Steven Blum, who also voices the Avenger and General Fai. Among Bum's best non-C&C roles is TOM from Toonami. See Also Internal * Tank Hunter, Chinese counterpart * RPG Trooper, GLA counterpart * Javelin Soldier, VERY similar Allied unit from Red Alert 3 External * FIM-92 Stinger * Mk153 SMAW * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Wf7_wngFrw&feature=related Category:Generals 1 infantry